


Endless, Nameless

by MeddowsKingRat



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mentioned Freddie Mercury, Mystery, Thriller, unexpected turn of events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddowsKingRat/pseuds/MeddowsKingRat
Summary: “Shit,” Roger said as he looked down to the fuel gauge, noticing it was low.“Hm?” Brian hums.“We’re almost out of petrol”“Where’s the nearest petrol station?”“Not for a while....” Roger sighs,“It’s gonna be dark soon.” He helpfully adds.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Clog Factory Halloween Exchange 🎃





	Endless, Nameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacedust719](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedust719/gifts).



> For Tricia :) Hope you enjoy. Have a wonderful Halloween❤️

It was a warm and hazy Sunday afternoon when Brian and Roger decided to go for a drive. They were staying with Rogers parents at his hometown for a week. Roger, missing his childhood home and his mum, insisted that Brian came with him, wanting to show his boyfriend around. 

Brian had declined at first, not really wanting to risk a whole week with Rogers parents being awkward, but eventually he had agreed to accompany him after some persuasion and some guilt tripping from Freddie.

Wind blew through their hair as they drove in Roger’s convertible.  
Nothing but fields and forests painting their scenery. It was one of Roger's favourite activities, going out for long drives. Brian could tell, as he looked over to his boyfriend who seemed in such a state of peace, hand on the wheel, wind blowing through his light hair, a content smiled that crept up to his eyes, tapping to the beat of the music that played from the speakers. As the sun started setting, Brian admired him, how he looked with his features doused in beautiful orange hues, with a background of luminous scattered clouds, he could’ve been a painting in an museum, Brian thought. 

As the song started to fade, Roger glanced at his boyfriend and flicked his eyes back to the road, when he saw Brian grinning at him he did a double take and immediately turned his head to look at him properly

“What’re you smiling at?” He laughed, turning his head back to the road, not being able to suppress his smile at Brian’s contagious grin

“Nothing” Brian sighed,  
“You look happy” He added

Roger flicked his eyes back to him  
“I am happy” He smiled

Roger gripped at the wheel with his left hand and reached with his right to find Brian’s hand, sighing contently when he intertwined their fingers. Brian lifted his hand and pressed a soft kiss to Roger’s knuckles, rubbing his hand soothingly with his thumb.

“Shit,” Roger said as he looked down to the fuel gauge, noticing it was low.

“Hm?” Brian hums 

“We’re almost out of petrol” 

“Where’s the nearest petrol station?” 

“Not for a while....” Roger sighs  
“It’s gonna be dark soon.” He helpfully adds 

“Okay, it’s alright. Is there a shortcut we can take to get back to your parents house faster?” 

Roger furrows his eyebrows together in thought, mapping it out in his head, trying to recall the many routes he’d take as a teen.

“Yeah.. Yeah. There’s some woods coming up in a bit, behind the old church. The road cuts straight to town” He nods in thought as he says it

“Alright, you have extra fuel in the boot, right?” Brian asks, squeezing his boyfriends hand.

“Err.. I haven’t refilled it in a while” Roger admits, grimacing

“Oh.. Well, we don’t need it anyways. We’ll be home soon.” He says as he brings his hand up to kiss Rogers hand again in reassurance. Not particularly wanting to lecture him again on making sure situations like this don’t happen. 

The sun slowly sets in the background, the scenery surrounding them slowly fading into darkness. Brian keeps his head tilted up to look at the stars. It’s was one of the reasons he agreed to go. With less light pollution in the country side, he’s able to admire the stars in peace with a little more clarity, with the too-big telescope he was able to fit in the boot with their luggage. 

By the time Roger swerves right to enter the wooded area, its too dark to see anything and he turns the headlights on, closing the top of the convertible.  
Roger turns the music off, so he can focus better on the road covered in fallen leaves and small branches. Brian notices the lack of street lamps 

Trees stretch up into the sky, birds fly away when they hear the approaching car and see the bright headlights. It’s eerily quiet as Roger slowly drives through the narrow road.

“I guess no ones been taking care of this road, it’s covered in shit” Roger gestures to the debris as he leans grips the steering wheel with both hands and leans forward 

“Guess not” Brian replies  
“Do you need your glasses?” He says, knowing Roger has a harder time driving at night 

“I think I might..” Roger mumbles 

Brian opens the glove compartment and grabs Roger’s glasses case, wiping them with the cloth and handing them to Roger, who perches them on his nose and tucks his hair behind his ears 

“Better?”

“Yeah, thanks” 

“You look adorable in them you know.” Brian smiles 

“Gee, haven’t heard that from you before” Roger laughs back 

“I mean it though”

Roger glances to him to give him a smile with his enlarged eyes 

They continue down the dark bumpy road, Brian ducking his head at the especially large bumps as to not hit his head on the roof of the car

“I don’t remember this road being so long..” Roger says softly 

Before Brian can reply the car stutters and the engine groans before coming to a complete stop 

“Fuck!” Roger exclaims

He immediately tries to start the car again, repeatedly twisting the key to no results 

After trying for a full minute, he defeatedly sulks back into his seat, kicking the floor once in frustration as Brian patiently sits in his seat 

“Well..” Says Brian

“Well?” Roger says mockingly 

“Shush now will you, the road can’t be that much longer can it? Lets just suck it up and walk to town.” Brian says firmly 

Roger buries his face in his hands and sucks in a breath  
“Let me see my map, it’s in the door pocket.” He says while sitting up

Brian grabs the map on his left and hands it to Roger with a frown

Roger turns on the reading light and opens the map, squinting his eyes despite wearing his glasses, carefully tracing roads with his finger. After tracing the destination they took he groans 

“What is it?” 

“I made a right too early, we were supposed to turn on the next one” He whines 

It’s Brian now who’s burying his face in his hands 

“Well, do you know this road? Where are we?”

“Uhh, yeah...” He says squinting at the map again  
“Ah, Victoria lane, there are houses further down the street, I remember” 

“Thank god. Lets bring the petrol container, I’m sure someone will be willing to fill some of it up for us” Brian says, unbuckling his seat belt

“Yeah, yeah.” Roger says

Roger opens the boot and fishes out the red gas canister before shutting it closed.

“Quite chilly at night.” Brian says as he puts his hands in his pockets. Roger hums in response 

“I haven’t got a torch, we have to walk in the dark.” He sighs 

“S’alright, there’s a bit of moonlight.” Brian says he watches Roger turn the headlights lower and put his glasses back in their case

“Lets go” Roger gestures for Brian as they start walking 

“Why’d you take them off”

“Don’t want to look stupid knocking at some strangers door” 

“You don’t look stupid. Now you’re blind” 

“But sexy”

“You’re alwa-“

“Shhhhhhhh!” Roger hushes him with a hand to his lips, continuing to walk

“Quite eerie isn’t it..” Brian says with a shiver after a while

“It’s too quiet” Says Roger,  
“I feel like we’re being too loud stepping on these leaves” 

“The car was louder” Brian says  
“Here-“ He says as he removes his hand from his pocket extends it to Roger, who grasps it tightly 

“Shoulda brought my cigs” Roger says 

“I’m glad you didn’t” Brian replies as he swings their arms lightly 

As they continue to walk, he breathes the fresh air, he’s grateful for that at least. Looking back now he can just barely see the cars headlights 

“I hope this isn’t the start of a crazy horror murder movie” Roger laughs 

“Yeah, I can practically hear the ominous piano music.” 

“I feel like somethings about to jump out and scare me” He says as he leans closer to Brain, squeezing his hand

“We’ll he okay, I’m sure these woods are really pretty during the day time. It’s nice to see the forests here flourishing”

“Yeah.. Creepy forests at that. Last time I was here at night was to go trick or treating when I was a child”

“At the houses down the road?” 

“Mhm” Roger hums  
“We’re nearly there”

Soon enough some houses are visible, Brian’s shoulders relax a little bit at the sight and Roger squeezes his cold hand. 

Through the blue moonlight Brian makes out that the houses look old, quite fitting for the environment, he himself. He can’t decide if it’s charming or if it irks him. The houses are situated on a small clearing, the great trees towering the surrounding area. He observes that out of the 4 houses in sight, only 2 of which have any sort of light on

“Oh! That one right there,” Roger says as he points to the nearest house with the porch light on  
“was the best during Halloween. Mr. Bentham lives there, Albert Bentham, the town pharmacist.”

“Really? What was it like?” Brian asks as they approach it

“The entire house would be decorated. It’s about a 5 minute bike ride from town to here, if you’re fast.. We’d always make sure to stop by.”  
“He’d give out full sized candy bars!” He exclaims with a fake look of disbelief on his face

“Seems like a fun pharmacist.”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him in foreverrrr. I think the last time I saw him was when I was 15 and trying to buy rubbers at the pharmacy” Roger laughs and glances at Brian who laughs back

“Well now seems like a good time for a reunion huh?” Brian says with a grin

“Gosh, I wonder if he’ll still recognise me.” Roger says as they get to to the front of the house 

The house was quite tall, almost Victorian looking. The greying wood exterior seemed poorly maintained and the porch light looked like it was on its last leg of life as it’s dim glow radiated little warmth 

Hand in hand, they carefully walk up the creaky steps to get to the front door. Brian counts each step.

Roger lets go of his boyfriends hand and wipes his palms on his jeans before bringing his hand up to the door to knock 

“Here goes nothing” He says as he firmly knocks 5 times on the wooden door 

Something settles uncomfortably in Brian’s gut but he tries to suppress it for the most part 

“This is scary.” Brian tries to play it off with a laugh

“It’ll be fine” Roger says as he tries to put on a smile 

A few moments pass before a jangle of the doorknob could be heard  
and the door creaks open 

Roger now stands face to face with the Mr Bentham. He looks exactly how he’s always remembered him. His neatly combed hair, greying beard and drooping eyelids haven’t seemed to changed one bit. His dark green flannel smells of tobacco and his trousers look crisp and pressed. The interior behind him is so dimly lit he wonders why a light was even bothered to be turned on

Roger stands up straighter and sucks in a breath  
“Mr. Bentham?” He says

Brian feels chills go down his spine at the sight of the man

When the man doesn’t respond, Roger tries again 

“I-it’s Roger, Roger Taylor, Winifred’s son. Its good to see you, Sir.” He says with a curt smile 

“Ah.” The man tilts his chin up before his eyes dart to Brian 

Roger, noticing this, cuts in  
“This is Brian, my good friend, I’m visiting my parents and he’s accompanied me here.”

“Nice to meet you sir.” Brian says as he extends his hand. 

When he doesn’t accept his hand he hastily drops it back down to his side and clears his throat.

Mr. Bentham nods once and lifts his head up to observe the two  
“What brings you here, boy?” He says as his eyes suspiciously look around the area 

“Er, we seemed to have run out of petrol on our way back to town, I accidentally made a right too early on Victoria, Sir. Our car is a couple minutes down the road.” He says as he looks and vaguely gestures to the road

“I was wondering if you had any petrol we could borrow, or buy .. We have our container. He says 

Brian lifts the canister up to show it

The man squints his eyes, the rest of his blank expression completely the same

Roger doesn’t really remember him being this cold, he’d expected more response from seeing each other. Perhaps he’d caught him at a bad time.

After what feels like an eternity of silence, the man pushes past them and steps outside  
“Follow me.” He says gruffly as he descends the front stairs 

Brian and Roger look at each other before following him down in silent agreement 

They follow him to his garage a dozen meters away from the house.  
The metal gate is closed and the padlock at the bottom looks like it hasn’t been touched in years, Roger observes

A small shed attaches to the side of the garage, everything made out of that same old greying wood. Brian wonders how it’s still holding up, the wood has considerable durability for how worn it looks 

They come to a stop outside the door as Mr. Bentham fiddles with the knob

Roger tucks his hands into his pockets for warmth as he bites his lip

The door creaks loudly as it opens, Brian winces at the sound. The man doesn’t bother turning on any kind of light before descending into the darkness of the shed 

The door is only slightly open but from what Brian can see, he cannot make anything out.

A few moments later he comes back out with a grunt holding his own black canister 

He hands lifts it up and presses it to Roger’s chest who grabs it with his hands 

“We can transfer this to ou-“

“Don’t bother. Take the whole thing.” He says, looking around again. He doesn’t bother to even meet Roger’s eyes

“Oh. Thank you sir.”

Before Roger can say anything else the man starts walking back in the direction of the house 

Brian looks at Roger in confusion who sports an equally as confused face

The man turns back to them, looking Roger in the eyes

“And don’t come back here.” He says sternly, accentuating his words. 

Roger couldn’t tell if his words were laced with anger or concern.  
Either way, he has a bad feeling in his gut

The man turns around and continues making his way inside, the door closing as the porch light continues to flicker 

“Well, we have petrol.” Roger says as he clutches the container to his chest

“That, that was weird wasn’t it..?” Brian grimaces

“Yeah, I.. I dunno. I don’t remember him being, like *that*” He shrugs

He didn’t seem like a fun guy that decorates his house and gets along well with children. Brian notices the porch light turn off

“We should go, it’s getting late.” Brian wraps his arm around Rogers shoulders as they walk back toward the road 

Roger nods in silent agreement as he huddles closer to his boyfriend for warmth 

They walk back down the road in comfortable silence, happy at the fact that they can return home soon. The walk back feels shorter than the initial journey, soon enough Roger is emptying the container into the tank.

He throws the canister in the empty boot and slams it shut firmly.

He sits in the drivers seat with a heavy sigh and twists the key experimentally. To their pleasure, the car starts effortlessly and Roger slumps back.

“I’m gonna turn around, don’t wanna drive the rest of this road” He says

With a little effort he’s able to make a U-turn by backing up between two trees. Wearing his glasses again, he makes the correct right turn this time.

Driving through the clearer, lit road, Roger recognises familiar landmarks. Soon they’re driving down Rogers street and pulling up in front of his parents house.

*

“You boys! Just in time! Supper is nearly ready” Winifred smiles as she opens the door to her beloved boys 

Roger and Brian shuffle inside and remove their coats.

The house is warm and dinner smells lovely. A Doris Day record plays softly from the living room. Winifred put it on, Brian suspects. He smiles at the warm atmosphere 

“Evening, Mrs. Ta- Er, Winnie” Brian shakes his head. Winifred just giggles 

“Need any help mum?” Roger asks as he hops on one leg trying to remove his shoe 

“Be good dears and set the table, will you?” She says as she pops back into the kitchen to stir her pot 

“Yes mum” Roger says as he finally pries his boot off and lands flat on his ass with an oof 

“You could’ve removed it sitting down” Brian laughs 

“Not nearly as effective” He claims 

Brian bends down to slot his arms under his boyfriends armpits and hoist him up with a grunt 

“Why thank you” Roger says as he wiggles his eyebrows 

Roger theatrically dusts off his hands on his jeans and makes his way to the kitchen to get the plates, Brian trailing behind 

“So” Winifred starts smiling as Roger and Brian collect the cutlery  
“What did you boys go today?” She asks as she leans against the kitchen counter

“Just a drive, mummy.”

Brian laughs.

“What?!”

“We ran out of petrol and Roger got us lost in the woods” Brian says 

“In the woods?” Winifred gasps  
“Roger! Was it dark? Which woods?”

Roger groans and nudges Brian 

“Sorry” Brian tries not to laugh

“We were on the road mum, not inside the woods. Victoria lane. It was dark” Roger says as he opens another cupboard to collect the plates 

“And how did you get back?” She asks 

“Remember the houses further down I used to bike to with me friends? Where Mr. Bentham lives? We borrowed petrol” 

“From?” 

“From Mr. Bentham.” Roger says as he turns around 

Winifred shoots him an unreadable look 

“What?” Roger sighs 

“Rog, Mr. Bentham passed away 5 years ago” Winifred says  
“Were you wearing your glasses sweetheart?”

“What?” Roger freezes  
“Dead? No. I’m not that blind mum” Roger scoffs  
“That was him, and his house ”  
He says nervously as he puts the plates down on the counter 

“He died shortly after his wife. I clearly remember telling you this.” Winifred says sternly 

“You told me about the wife, not him!” He says, throwing his hands up

Brian gulps and glances to Roger  
“You’re sure?” He asks

“Yes!” He exclaims.  
“He recognised me, remember? I even mentioned you, mum. It was him, beard and all. I’m not stupid.” Roger says as he runs his hand through his hair  
“He let us keep his, his container, or whatever” 

Winifred glances to Brian  
“Container?” She asks 

“Yeah, the petrol container. I’ll even go get it” Roger says exasperatedly, making his way out of the kitchen and grabbing his keys 

“Roger-“ She says 

“Bri, come.” He says as Brian puts the cutlery down on the counter and trails behind him 

*

“What’s with the stupid prank?” He scoffs as he shoves the key I’m and unlocks the boot 

“Darling, calm down.” Brian says as he catches up, barefoot 

“Where is it?” Roger says, turning to him 

“Where’s what?” Brian says walking up to him

“The container.”

Brian’s eyes go wide at the sight of the empty trunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this was cheesy. Let me know if you enjoyed :)


End file.
